Arranged
by Lefting
Summary: It’s a year since Voldemort’s downfall and the Malfoy name is tarnished to both sides. Draco’s future looks bleak until a strange proposal from an unexpected source is made. UNFINISHED


**Arranged Love**

**

* * *

**

Her black adorned figure stood in stark contrast to the vapid white sky as her loose clothes and long, shiny black hair whipped around her, dragged and toyed with by the breeze. The funeral procession below her had reached the grave site and she walked slowly forward, her face carefully blank. She picked up a handful of the thick, cloying earth and scattered it generously over her parents' coffins.

'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…' the vicar started.

If for a moment a tiny smile of sweet relief flickered across her face, or anyone noted the conspicuous lack of tears, no one said anything. The only child of a loveless, ruthless coupling was not expected to love, or even like their parents and she, true to tradition, had loathed them.

When the ceremony ended she lead them all back in to the manor house for a light lunch as, around and around in her head like a stuck track; _'ashes to ashes, fun to funky, we know major Tom's a junkie! Ashes to ashes, fun to funky…'_

_

* * *

_

Astoria Prince swung her leg over the wide body of her gleaming red motor cycle and removed her helmet, shaking her hair loose as she did. Her lips curved up in the smallest of smiles as she gazed up at her new home. Carefully peeling back her elbow length gloves she strode up to the front entrance, that swung open at her approach.

The young heiress was greeted by a platoon of house elves all looking equally eager to please and nervous at the same time.

'Mistress Prince, so good to be having you home,' one, clearly the leader of the group, spoke up.

Astoria gifted him with another brief smile. 'Yes, it is good to be here. Can you tell me how much magic the manor holds?'

'Much magic, but enough for yous to use muggle ecklefectizity,' he informed her.

'Electricity,' Astoria corrected automatically. 'Good. Is the master bedroom prepared?'

'All of your things has been unpacked,' the same house elf answered readily.

'What's your name?'

'Tuggles, Mistress Prince.'

'OK, Tuggles, can you and two of the others show me to one of the studies - not the master one, mind - and the rest of you make sure that dinner is prepared to the highest of standards. I am expecting guests tonight.'

This time another house elf spoke up, 'excuse me Mistress Prince, but how many guests are you expecting?'

Astoria considered for a moment before answering, 'myself and nine others - five ladies and four gentlemen. There will be three couples, a mother-son arrangement, one lady alone and one of the couples are parents of the female half of another couple. I also believe that there is not a small amount of hostility between some of the parties, I shall give you a list once in about two hours or so. Is that clear?'

The house elf, a small female with a wide mouth and constantly quivering ears, nodded and stepped back in line before she and all but three disappeared in a flourish of light blue sparkles.

'You be holdings the pureblood traditions?' Tuggles asked.

'Hmm,' Astoria replied noncommittally. 'Pity that the current heads of house do not get along. Now, the study?'

The house elf nodded and scurried off, Astoria keeping up easily with long legged ease as the other two house elves hobbled up behind.

Astoria's life had never been smooth; in fact, up until recently it seemed that it was constantly on the rocks. But then her parents had died and left her two huge fortunes that were next to untouched due to their prudeness. Among the countless properties that seemed upheld only by house elves Astoria had discovered an English manor that seemed to very much suit her tastes. Brought up in Germany, the homeland of her mother, Astoria had long since decided that the language was not to her taste and preferred, instead, French or English, both of which she was fluent in.

After sorting out the funeral and various monetary affairs Astoria also discovered that she had a cousin whose mother had been disowned by the Prince family and had been unaware of any other family members. That cousin, by the name of Severus Snape, had perished during the war against Voldemort, but Astoria determined to find out more. She let out the smaller properties and employed live in house maids for the larger ones before packing up and leaving for Prince manor, buried in the English countryside.

As the tradition ran for purebloods as soon as one arrived to live in a new country they would throw a dinner party for the other heads of house. Unfortunately for Astoria it seemed that the pureblood families of England were sat on conflicting sides of the war - that had been her only incentive to keep the dinner invitations to England only and not the British Isles.

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy presenting the Malfoy family. Traitors to the dark side of the war and mistrusted by both sides. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, presenting both the Potter and the Black heir line and also, coincidentally, the celebrated hero of the wizarding world and his long term girlfriend. Molly and Arthur Weasley, presenting the Weasley line, members of the order of the phoenix and self-proclaimed blood traitors. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, presenting the Parkinsons and the Zabinis and one-time friends of Draco Malfoy.

And, finally - the only grey-area - Jacqueline French; the aged, strictly traditional English countryside lady who had played no part in the war against Voldemort as she was, quoted, 'too busy with matters of actual importance, rather than that silly dark and light riff-raff constantly trying to do some pointless thing or another and upsetting the rest of the country as they did so.' Voldemort and Dumbledore had both ignored her with the studious air of men that knew when to leave well alone. Astoria was rather looking forward to meeting Madame French.

Work on the small study progressed quickly with the three house elves who, besides Tuggles, Astoria learnt to be Biffy and Strot. And so, after sending them off with the list of their guests that evening Astoria set to work setting up the electronics system that she had spent some time on trying to coordinate and synchronise. Electronics had always been a bit of a pet hobby for Astoria, much to her parents' extreme annoyance.

As the clocks struck five Astoria left for the master bedroom to change for the evening.

Beautiful to the point of ridiculousness and born with a wily intuition and instinct to understand Astoria should have been the apple of her parents' eyes. To the outside world it would certainly seem so - an endless stream of well renowned governesses and tutors teaching her everything from Potions to correct articulation. Astoria was the perfectly bred English heiress brought up in Germany. But she had been born with a secret that repulsed her parents when it was revealed and restricted her to a life at home, only allowed out with her parents to all the functions, dinners and parties suitable for their class.

But now her parents were gone and there was nothing restricting Astoria. She held no doubt that her secret would be revealed at dinner that night - in fact, she was counting on it. With that fact behind her Astoria had already started planning her future. Born unto a ruthless family Astoria had equipped herself with all the skills of tongue and mind needed to survive well in the aristocratic world that she plunged head first into.

Astoria changed quickly out of her travelling and working clothes into a light, simple dress that clung to her upper body and flowed easily down her legs. She carefully clipped her hair up with practiced ease and applied a subtle amount of make up that complimented her already very good looks. She did not spare a glance at the mirror - Astoria knew she looked good.

Breezing down to the kitchens Astoria checked that all was in order and asked one of the others whose name she did not yet know to bring the aperitifs at a quarter past the hour. Then she went up to the drawing room and the lounge to see that all was in order.

Of course, with everything inside the house ready to go it was only natural that things should start to go wrong before the bell was even pulled. Shortly before six, when the guests were to arrive, Tuggles appeared before Astoria to inform her that two of the parties were arguing on the doorstep. Pulling a sigh Astoria stood from her seat and opened the front door without her usual flourish.

A dark, scruffy haired young man was shouting, red faced, at a blonde with gelled back hair and face tight with fury of equal age. A short, freckled red head was leaning casually against one of the pillars with a rueful grin spread across her features. Next to her a tall blonde, clearly the mother of the blonde still fighting, shared her expression.

'Mrs Malfoy and Ms Weasley, I presume?' Astoria asked loftily across the porch.

The two women arched widely around their counterparts and greeted their host warmly.

'Miss Prince, it is a pleasure to meet you after all this time,' Narcissa Malfoy said with a small smile.

'Please, call me Astoria.'

'I must apologise for Harry's, um, display,' Ginny Weasley said, coughing awkwardly. 'We didn't realise who you'd invited and, well, they've never got on.'

Astoria flashed a brilliant smile, 'it's not a problem. I have several other guests who, I'm afraid, might not welcome each others' presence and if it helps by leaving these two on my doorstep I suppose it'll just make the evening pass that much smoother.'

'Who have you invited, if you don't mind me asking?' Ginny asked. 'My parents mentioned it, I think.'

Astoria smiled and invited them inside whilst reeling off the names of the others.

'Well this evening will certainly be entertaining,' Narcissa said wryly.

'Indeed. Much more exciting than the politicians who are coming on Wednesday,' Astoria agreed readily. She showed them into the drawing room just as the bell rang, precisely on the hour.

'Madame French,' Astoria greeted.

'Miss Prince, pleasure,' the old lady replied. 'Pray tell why there are two young men fighting on your doorstep?'

Astoria rolled her eyes. 'They have dark versus light issues. And please call me Astoria,' she said, inviting French in just as Blaise Zabini apparated, Pansy Parkinson practically dangling off his wrist.

'Prince,' he greeted crudely through a tight smile.

'Mr Zabini, Ms Parkinson, please come in and do call me Astoria.'

'Are they fighting over anything specific?' Blaise asked.

Astoria frowned lightly as she tried to remember. 'No… no, I don't think so.'

'Oh. Well. Best stop them before they start throwing hexes,' was the sound advice given.

Astoria nodded mutely and showed them in.

Last to arrive were Mr and Mrs Weasley and it was, thankfully, their presence that brought an end to Harry and Draco's pointless fight. The other guests watched with wry amusement as Mrs Weasley gave the two boys a thorough grilling for their atrocious behaviour. Draco, never before faced with such a person as the terrifyingly fierce matriarch of the Weasley clan muttered something inaudible before scurrying in to his mother's side. Harry just pouted and said that it was all in good will, an easy smile gracing his features.

Astoria welcomed them all and, after everyone except Madame French insisted on the use of their Christian names, the group settled into light conversation with pre-dinner drinks cupped in hand.

'What brought you back to England, dear?' Molly was the first to ask.

'My parents died recently and I found that I no longer wanted to stay in Germany,' Astoria supplied. The Slytherins of the group nodded in agreement - they could understand wanting to escape from the clutching grasp of demanding parents. The Gryffindors looked appalled at the mention of her parents' demise and French, who had been in Hufflepuff, just smiled a tiny bit.

'That's terrible,' Harry supplied.

Astoria chose, for the sake of not offending any of the parties, to ignore that remark. 'I learnt that my father had a sister who had been disowned by my family and did not know of my father's - or my - existence. It appeared that she had a son who had lived here until very recently - a Professor Severus Snape,' Astoria explained quickly.

'My godfather died,' Draco told her quietly.

'Your godfather?' Astoria inquired lightly.

'Professor Snape taught myself, Harry, Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini during our Hogwarts years,' Ginny told her. 'He always favoured his snakes. We always thought it was because he was Slytherin head of house, but I suppose if he was Malfoy's godfather that would give him further incentive.'

'He didn't favour us, you were all just rubbish at potions,' Pansy put in, her voice unpleasant and nasal.

Ginny and Harry made twinned noises of disbelief.

'Actually,' Arthur said, the first time he had spoken that evening, 'Severus isn't dead. Well. Not quite.'

'How do you mean?' Astoria asked politely as everyone else's faces gained an interesting range of expressions… and colours.

Arthur stuttered slightly under the sudden attention. 'Well Hermione - that's one of Harry and Ginny's friends - managed to douse Severus in a substantial amount of Drought of the Living Death. Severus is holding on, but only just. The doctors working with him in St Mungos haven't told many people he's there as no one has yet been able to produce an antidote to Nagini's venom and his bodily supplies are drying up quickly. He's already been like that for a year and he isn't supposed to live much longer.'

'Oh,' Astoria said simply.

'If you ask me this entire war was a complete waste of the peoples' taxes to do nothing but take ourselves a step back into the dark ages,' French said in her spiky way.

Before anyone could protest dinner was announced and they all moved into the dining room.

'So what do you do?' Harry asked once the first course had been served, getting an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend who muttered a quick apology - it was not unusual for the rich not to do anything for a living.

'I program computers,' Astoria said lightly, knowing that statement would cause a stir. 'Just as a hobby, you understand, but the customers pay well and it's fascinating work once you really get into the complicated bits. Your friend you mentioned - Hermione, was it? - should come around one day and I could show her some of the magic versus muggle enhancements I've made.'

'You're mixing the magic and muggle world together?' Arthur said excitedly as the Slytherins tried their best not to look dismayed.

'Not exactly,' Astoria informed them. 'But I am finding ways of making muggle machinery work in magic locations. It was producing quite a stir in Germany and the products, like I say, market well at high prices.' At Arthur's dismayed look Astoria added with a hint of a smile, 'though I'm sure I could be persuaded to… donate… some of my research to the ministry. If you are free on Thursday yourself and Hermione can visit me and I will give you a demonstration of my recent projects.'

'Forgive me,' Blaise interrupted at this point, 'but muggle technology is a bit of an odd hobby for a wizard.'

'In that respect the wizarding world is far behind the muggle. We live in a world of candles and fireplaces whilst the muggles supersede us with electric lights, central heating and refrigerators. I am merely opening the door between the two worlds that are far too separate,' Astoria explained in steady, well-rehearsed speech - it was an argument she had shared with her parents many times.

'Are you saying that wizards are inferior to muggles,' Pansy spat distastefully.

Astoria sighed. 'Not at all. We have several advantages over muggles, but as muggles know things that we do not _they_ have advantages over _us_.'

'Wizards have been far superior to muggles since the dawn of time,' Pansy continued as if Astoria had not spoken.

Astoria's black eyes seemed to darken, even as that seemed impossible. 'As a _squib_, Ms Parkinson, I expect there is a lot you can teach me about magic?' her voice was cool and collected as was her appearance, but there was an underlying edge - a threat, of sorts - that meant that the other guests held their tongues as their faces registered surprise.

'A squib? Oh isn't that perfectly _charming_? No wonder you're so interested in muggles - you practically are one!' Pansy shrieked with laughter.

'A muggle, Ms Parkinson?' Astoria asked, her eyes only slightly more narrowed. 'Are you suggesting that _I_, daughter and heiress to both the Prince and VonBeale fortunes and titles, am the same as a muggle?' her voice now lightly enquiring, the same dark edge surpassing Pansy.

Pansy giggled her high pitched giggle again. 'Certainly. Who cares who your parents are if you aren't a witch?'

Astoria watched Pansy for a long minute as the rest of the guests sat back in their seats, waiting with morbid interest for what might happen next.

'Tuggles,' Astoria said then, making everyone jump.

The house elf appeared with a flash of now-familiar blue sparkles. 'Yes, Mistress Astoria?'

'Ms Parkinson has, I believe, out stayed her welcome. If you would be so kind as to show her the door?'

'Of courses.'

'Oh, and I think everyone is finished the main course,' Astoria added as if both requests were perfectly normal.

Pansy's dizzying giggles came to a sudden stop. 'Are you throwing me out?' she demanded to know.

'I am simply showing you the door,' Astoria corrected. 'After all, how could one such as you ever deign to sit and dine with a mere muggle?' her tone so well spoken the others only just caught the bite of sarcasm in it - Pansy missing it completely.

'Oh, well, but-'

'No, really,' Astoria insisted. 'I'd hate to inconvenience you.'

'Very well, I shall leave,' Pansy said with a haughty sniff, her nose stuck high in the air as if it was she who had suggested she leave. 'Blaise?' she asked, expecting her date to leave with her.

'If you don't mind, Pansy, I shall stay,' the black man asserted.

Gazing at him in dismay Pansy huffed haughtily again and stalked from the room, slamming the front door behind her as the desserts arrived on the table.

'I do apologise,' Astoria begged of her guests. 'That,' she addressed Ginny and Narcissa, 'is another reason why I asked only the English heads of house to join us.'

Ginny laughed delightedly. 'Oh, I think it's wonderful,' she stated to much confusion. 'Pansy has to be the most irritating heir to a pureblood estate out there - with the exception of Malfoy, of course,' she added as Draco glowered back.

'I have to say I've been trying to find a reason to pick a proper fight with Pansy for weeks now,' Blaise said with quiet thoughtfulness. 'My parents suggested, you see, that I date her as another pureblood heir. I don't think any of us predicted quite how awful she had become over the past half a year.'

'The one advantage to my situation,' Draco said, finally introducing himself to the conversation.

'I'm sure there are more advantages than that,' Astoria told him - almost promised him - lightly. 'Now, I've heard much about it, but what exactly did happen during the battle of Hogwarts?' Astoria asked, the entire group jumping into animated - if slightly refined - commentary of the final clash.

By the time they moved to the lounge for after dinner mints Harry and Draco were having a _fairly_ friendly argument over what happened in the Room of Requirement - whenever the argument started showing signs of escalation a sharp look from either Molly or Narcissa reminded the young men of their company. It was well past ten by the time Voldemort had finally been killed.

'A fascinating story, I'm sure you'll agree, Astoria,' Narcissa put in lightly.

'Indeed, I'd love to know more of the circumstances - it all seems so piecemeal,' Astoria agreed with a smile.

'Not now though,' Arthur put in. 'I'll ask Hermione if she's free on Thursday, but for now I think it is high time that we take our leave.'

'Of course. Any time after one is fine,' Astoria told him.

French reluctantly admitted before she rose, 'I suppose, despite all this pointless folly, it is rather a good yarn.'

'Draco, Narcissa, if you'd be so kind as to remain behind a moment so that I may have a word,' Astoria requested.

'Of course,' Draco answered haughtily for both himself and his mother.

The others rose and Astoria bid each of them farewell along with a kiss on the cheek - they left all with a good prospect of becoming friends. Harry added only a light warning of Draco and Blaise requested if he, too, could come on Thursday. Astoria agreed readily and closed the door after several moments of fussing from Molly and an invitation to a barbeque two weekends from that day.

Finally able to return to the lounge Astoria found the Malfoys in quiet conversation that, from the snatches she heard, was about her and how she would stand politically.

Astoria coughed lightly to announce her presence and the two turned, Draco standing until Astoria herself sat.

'I have a proposition for you and I can only ask that you hear me out before jumping to any conclusions. I realise that it is rather unconventional, but given my own and your status in the political and aristocratic circles I wish propose a marriage between myself and Draco,' Astoria said quickly, clinically.

Both Malfoys blinked back at her for a second before Narcissa began, hesitantly, 'you're right, that is rather unconventional and, though I am loathe to decline, I must ask your motives for such a proposal? Whilst Draco, myself and even Lucius might gain from such an alliance, surely it will damage your name?'

'I am suggesting that, if such an engagement occur, it should be kept secret until such a time that the political climate will be susceptible to such an arrangement. It is my hope that after tonight, with the exception of Ms Parkinson, I have started to gain the favour of the other pureblood houses, and Harry Potter himself, of course. In two nights time I am hosting another dinner party, this time inviting all of the politicians with the most grounds within the ministry.

'After a period of two months, I think should do it, I should hopefully be in high favour of all the leading powers in the British wizarding world and I think then, any engagement should be announced without too much backlash,' Astoria explained her plans. 'You must understand, Narcissa, that whilst I might gain such support I still have a duty to my forefathers to marry a pureblood and who would allow their pureblood baby marry a squib, even one of such influence and bloodline?'

Narcissa hesitated, 'where's the catch?'

'For you? There is none. In Germany your name will instantly be in high favour as I am well known there, if not for entirely conventional reasons. Here, perhaps, it shall be a longer ride, but I have other affluent skills besides socialising and programming magic-proof computers.'

Draco especially was looking concerned, but Narcissa seemed satisfied with the proposal. For many pureblood or highborn children arranged marriages were the norm, Narcissa and Lucius being an arranged marriage and Draco, before the war, engaged to marry Pansy Parkinson. Astoria knew that as a pureblooded squib it would have been difficult for her family to find a match and she had seen the war as not a blood bath, but a pit of opportunities.

'It is purely a business arrangement. I do not expect Draco to stay faithful,' Astoria said calmly. Marriage was merely a contract, a flexible promise.

'Children?' Draco asked.

Astoria gazed at him unwaveringly. 'Of course. One, at least. Two, I suspect would be best.'

'You are brave to be able to do this transaction yourself,' Narcissa said gently.

Astoria turned her gaze to the elder Malfoy, a wave of melancholy hitting her as she explained, softly, 'my father held little hope for me. Whilst I loathe the man, even in his grave, I still ache to reach above and beyond his expectations.'

The Malfoys glanced once at each other and each nodded almost imperceptibly.

'Very well,' Draco agreed. 'I have to admit, at this stage in my life I don't expect to reach any higher. This is better than expected, I suppose,' he said glumly.

'Hmm, then there is, perhaps, something you should know,' Astoria said, cradling her port glass gently on her fingertips as she surveyed mother and son. 'In the strict sense I am not a squib. For all that we know I could be very strong magically. The truth is that instead of being devoid of magic I am a walking 'dead zone'. Magic, of any kind, can not affect me. When it comes to long distance transport this is more than annoying, but I think I should warn you, should you get any smart ideas.'

Draco smirked at that statement whilst his mother looked slightly taken aback.

'In that case, you should know that we both, and my father, have the dark mark burned into our skin,' Draco pointed out.

'And I care because?' Astoria asked. 'Halfbloods were tainted, mudbloods were wrong, muggles were scum but squibs were completely below dear old Voldemort's attention.'

'Good point.'

'Yes it was, wasn't it?'

'You're beginning to sound vain.'

'I can afford to.'

'True. Now, it seems, so can I.'

'Indeed. To our engagement, then,' Astoria said, raising her glass to the Malfoys.

'Yes, I think we shall get on rather well,' Draco agreed, clinking their glasses.

'Now who's sounding vain?' Astoria quipped.

'Presumptuous,' Draco corrected

'You know, I do think that I have to agree. To a long, fruitful, if not slightly unusual future,' Astoria said, sipping her drink daintily.

'Only to some,' Draco replied.

Narcissa listened to their interaction with amusement and vague disorientation. Her first meeting with Lucius after their announced engagement had been stiff and awkward, as had the first year or so of marriage which had made producing an heir a difficult and unrewarding experience. After the fateful miscarriage they had fought quite venomously before settling into an easy routine and birthing Draco. Narcissa and Lucius loved each other, now, but in a slow, casual way that would last them well into their old age (if Lucius survived Azkaban) as opposed to the rich heat of most marriages that soon dissolved to leave but the bare bones of an unhappy household.

Watching and listening to Draco and Astoria Narcissa hoped that this friendship the two had struck upon would be enough to carry them through a two month concealed engagement, probably a month's public engagement and then endless years of marriage. She sincerely hoped so.

* * *

The following day Astoria managed to finish setting up not only her computer room, but also her private potions laboratory and send a message to her partner in the computer business who would not be joining her in England for well over a month. The day after that Astoria made time to visit her cousin, the feared and respected Severus Snape, before the political tea party.

Astoria used, this time, a sleek Porsche convertible to travel from her home. St Mungos visitor entrance was, thankfully, a magic capsule that spelled the area rather than Astoria herself, so she managed to arrive with few fatalities.

'Hello,' she said after finally reaching the front of the queue at the information desk. 'My name is Astoria Prince. I recently discovered that my cousin, who was presumed dead, is in fact still alive.'

'Patient's name?' the receptionist asked bluntly.

'A Professor Severus Snape,'

The receptionist glanced up sharply. 'Can you give proof of relation?'

'My German identification,' Astoria said, handing the card over. 'Professor Snape's mother was disowned and until this summer I was unaware of my cousin's existence,' she supplied.

Still wary, the receptionist passed back the ID. 'Very well. If you could wait here a moment and I will alert Mr Snape's physician of your presence.'

A long ten minutes passed, during which the queue behind her grew ever more restless, until a handsome young medi-witch appeared and lead Astoria out of the reception and towards the private lifts.

'Sorry for the wait, I'm afraid Mr Snape is on the lowest floor, save the morgue, as a private patient, so it took a while to get up here. I'm Madame Geoffreys, but do call me Maggie - with the kind of patients I deal with it's best to know their families on a more familial basis,' she introduced herself.

'Astoria Prince - a lady and pureblood among other things, I'm afraid, but do call me Astoria. What do you mean your kind of patients?'

'A lady and a pureblood? A Prince, too,' the medi-witch quipped easily, making Astoria smile. 'I'm afraid that I get left the patients who have little or no expectation of recovery. Your relative - cousin, is it? - was infected by well over fifteen milligrams of snake venom deadly at four milligrams. He was dosed with a large amount of the Draught of the Living Death. I'm sure you are aware that normally this potion has no expiry date, unless the patient - or victim - is plied with an antidote. The venom, an ingredient of one of the three antidotes is slowly stripping away at the Draught, making it a finite potion.'

'Surely, then, the Draught should be stripping away at the venom?' Astoria asked. Squib she may be, but unlearned she was not. In fact, as one of the few areas of magical learning that did not specifically require magic and something that Princes were good at as a rule, Astoria was very well informed about Potions.

'It is, but at nowhere near the same rate. The Draught, after a year, is down to ten percent it's original amount, whereas the venom has only just lost one milligram.'

'And of course, being the Draught of Living Death, there is no way to dose the Professor with any more,' Astoria said, more to herself than to Maggie. 'How long will it take, after his reawakening for the poison to kill him?'

'With this much in his veins? I'd give him seven minutes - eight at the most.'

'Has no one been able to produce an antivenom?'

'Not one that wont react extremely badly with the residue Draught of the Living Death that will still be in his veins - and there's no time to flush out the residue before his eight minutes are up,' the medi-witch informed her gravely.

'Damn,' Astoria said.

'You've got it in one - and Mr Snape isn't even the worst of the cases I'm dealing with.'

'Talk about being on the rebound,' Astoria joked lightly.

Maggie laughed brightly. 'Oh good, finally someone with my morbid sense of humour. This is the room.'

During their talk the two women had left the lift and walked down a maze of brightly lit corridors that had an air to them of expensive medical care, rather than the tax payers' hospital above their heads. To Astoria's mild surprise they had met no other families down here and, upon enquiry, was told that the majority of the private patients rarely, if ever, received visitors.

When Astoria was shown into the room it looked very similar to one of the guest bedroom in Prince Manor. 'He can afford this?'

'He worked as Potions Master at Hogwarts for about fifteen years, give or take, and was headmaster for a year. Still is, technically. Since Mr Snape hasn't actually died or signed a resignation form he is still, strictly speaking, Hogwarts Headmaster and both Potions Master and Headmaster pay extraordinarily well, not even including the small fortune he made in supplying the world with difficult potions and the 'favours' You-Know-Who occasionally graced him with from some rich toff's bank,' Maggie explained simply, tone lightly amused.

'Would it be alright, do you think, if I could take some blood and saliva samples? And possibly read the notes the other researchers made?' Astoria asked carefully.

'Sure, the information hasn't been withheld,' Maggie responded easily, opening one of the drawers and withdrawing a stack of papers. 'As you're a relative, I suppose you can take blood and saliva samples, but if you prefer, the results to all the tests we could think of, taken two days ago, are with the rest of the files. If you need a sample you could always come back at a later date.'

'Yes, I think that would be best. Thank you,' Astoria said, before going to Severus' side and sitting carefully on the very edge of the bed. She stretched forth a hand and carefully brushed his hair back from his forehead. After all this time she had found a relation she could sympathise with and he was dying before her eyes. This man, who had, according to both Harry and Draco, been a key part in Voldemort's downfall, was being left to slowly kill himself from the inside out.

'Apparently,' Maggie said quietly, moving to stand just behind Astoria, 'the only Potion's Master skilled enough to save his life is Mr Snape himself.'

'Let's hope, then, that I have inherited equal skills?' Astoria proposed, standing slowly.

Maggie nodded, gazing down at the prone figure. 'I hope so. I've grown… rather found of him. He was in seventh year at Hogwarts when I joined, but I always did look up to him. Queer boy then and, when he taught me in my sixth and seventh year, queer man then. Melancholy, under all that vicious spite.'

'I wish I had known him,' Astoria admitted quietly.

The medi-witch laughed at that. 'There are few who wish they'd known him and even fewer who said that they valued his acquaintance if they did know him. He's a renowned hero, now, but he was a death eater once and a merciless, vicious man who guarded his hardened heart with cutting words and spiteful sarcasm.'

'But he was brilliant.'

'And brave,' Maggie added.

'And now my only remaining family member,' Astoria added, after a moment's thought. 'He's respected, though, even if he is hated. Isn't that enough to live for?'

Maggie shook her head slightly. 'Respect? Who'd live just for respect?'

Astoria shrugged slightly before taking the files from the side and holding the door open. Maggie stepped out and lead the other girl back up to the reception in silence.

'Maggie?' Astoria asked, just as the medi-witch turned away.

'Hmm?'

'Would you like to get together for drinks sometime? I'm new to this country and I think you could do with some time away from your hopeless cases with someone with an equally morbid sense of humour?' Astoria asked.

Maggie laughed again. 'Tomorrow evening good for you?'

'Seven o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron?'

'Make it eight and I'll be there,' the medi-witch agreed before walking away and returning to her work. Astoria left the hospital with equal levels of determination, melancholy and cheerfulness flooding her veins.

When she arrived back at Prince manor it was only half an hour before the politicians would start to arrive so Astoria dropped off the files in the main study, with strict instructions to the house elves not to touch them and went to her room to change quickly into another, well fitting dress. Quickly adding the finishing touches to her hair and make up Astoria managed to make it down just as the first dignitaries started arriving.

As dour as the evening promised to be, Astoria found herself having quite a good time. The politician's were often at odds with one another and Astoria found that it was almost fun to come up with reasons why both were right - or wrong. As with the pureblood dinner the information as to her heritage - family and lack of magic - was soon made known, but the reactions from the politicians were much milder. No one presumed to tell her that she was 'no better than a muggle' and several people gained a thoughtful expression as they started to consider who to best use Astoria to their advantage in the rat race of politics.

By ten o'clock Astoria had most of the politician's already wrapped around her finger and she knew that a few publicised visits to the ministry and a couple of private dinner invitations and her work would be done. It was almost funny how the purebloods had been less trusting, when traditionally it should be the other way round.

The next morning Astoria started to go through the folders on her cousin's case, outlining and highlighting the parts that she thought would be the most useful when it came to the long trial and error period that would follow. After a light lunch that the house elves had given her Astoria was brought back to the present as the doorbell rang out, reminding her of her guests.

Rushing down she quickly pulled her hair back and opened the door to find not only Hermione, Arthur and Blaise, but also another red head with narrowed, suspicious eyes and a tall, sickly thin man whom Astoria also did not recognise.

'Arthur, Blaise!' Astoria said, moving forward to hug both and give them a swift kiss on the cheek. 'You must be Hermione… Granger, is it?' Astoria asked of the bushy haired witch.

'Yes, that's right. Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. He's not really interested and I told him he'd be bored out of his mind, but he doesn't trust anything he can't hit with a hex. Arthur told us about the 'dead zone' thing. Simply intriguing,' Hermione said, offering a hand. Astoria shook it gratefully and then turned to Ron, who also shook her hand, but very slowly as if her hand might catch fire at any moment.

'And, I'm sorry, I don't know who you are,' Astoria said, finally turning to the last of the five guests.

'Mr Parkinson,' he introduced himself in the same nasal voice as his daughter. 'My daughter has always been somewhat quick to dismiss and I though it was, perhaps, a mistake to send her as the representative for my family. I've heard, even in just five days in the country, you've made quite an impact.'

'Pleasure to meet you. Rest assured that your daughter's reaction was not entirely unpredicted.'

And that was that.

The afternoon passed quickly with Astoria soon becoming fast friends with Hermione as they shared an interest in muggle technology interlinked with the wizarding world. With Blaise for the business side of things and his wicked sense of humour that, eventually, even got a smirk from Ron. Arthur was equally enthralled by Astoria's project and her explanations and renewed his wife's invitation to the barbeque in just under two weeks' time. Mr Parkinson also seemed vaguely interested in her work, but more so in her potions lab which she showed the guests briefly.

'Hope you bring the slimy git back. He's always been a pain in the arse, but he deserved to live after the war,' Ron said reluctantly when she explained her current aims.

Astoria only smiled serenely. She hoped she could bring Snape back to the world of the living, but her earlier research and a few quick calculations estimated that Snape, even with the Draught, would only be 'alive' for another month or so. That gave her very little time to try and procure a remedy. She had five and a half weeks to make the miracle cure.

Her guests stayed for a light dinner before wishing her fair well, a promise from Hermione that they would get together for drinks sometime soon. Ron wished Astoria luck with the rest of the 'Weasley girls' as they had apparently become known - the better halves of the Weasley family. Blaise, too, left with an invitation to a dinner at some time in the near future. Mr Parkinson merely left with a smile and hope that they would be doing business in the near future.

Glad to finally have the house to herself again Astoria ate then changed, again, to leave for the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Maggie.

* * *

'Hey up,' Maggie greeted cheerfully from the bar. 'Had a good day?'

'Hectic,' Astoria replied. 'You?'

'Same old, same old. Dying people who just haven't died yet. Any luck with Mr Snape's cure?'

Astoria laughed lightly as she ordered a drink. 'My house has been plagued by politicians and nosey witches and wizards wanting to do business - I was too busy presenting my sales pitch to get any work done. Well, I managed to skim through and highlight relevant bits of the notes you gave me, but other than that…' Astoria trailed off.

They lapsed into silence for a moment as they both considered the case.

'How come you didn't say he only had a few weeks left?'

'Took you that long to work it out?' Maggie asked appraisingly. 'I didn't want to discourage you. The other specialists worked on his case for months and just kept drawing up dead ends. What are the chances that you'd be able to come up with something in just a couple of weeks?'

'How come you want me to produce a cure so badly?' Astoria said.

Maggie flushed a little. 'I… well, it's strictly off record, but Severus and I saw each other a couple of times during the war. Especially the last year, when everyone else couldn't stand the sight of him. It was nothing serious - just a couple of drinks and the odd snog here or there, but it always seemed like I was helping him when I did… do you know what I mean? I always thought that if it was all a mistake and Severus really was a good guy - then at least he knew someone was on his side. And if he was on the dark side… well, maybe I could change him. And if I couldn't then at least I'd live either way the war went.'

They sat in silence for a long moment, staring at the bottom of their glasses.

'You were in Slytherin at Hogwarts?' Astoria finally asked.

Maggie gave a short burst of startled laughter. 'No, no. Ravenclaw. Although my friends always did say I was manipulative enough.'

'I think I'd have been Slytherin or Ravenclaw,' Astoria said quietly. 'But I guess we'll never know.'

'You said the other day that you came from another country. Forgive me, but you sound English… where did you live before?' Maggie asked.

Astoria grinned. 'Germany. My mother was born a VonBeale and she refused to leave her country of birth. My father threw up a huge hissy fit about this, but he got what he wanted in the end… well, close enough. He wanted me to grow a good, traditional English lady so he brought the England to me. Too bad he couldn't do anything to make me magic.'

'You're a squib?'

Astoria explained briefly about the dead zone theory.

'Do you mind if I try something?' Maggie asked.

Astoria raised an aristocratic eyebrow at her, making Maggie giggle.

'You look so much like Severus when you do that,' she explained. 'Now… _confundo_.'

Astoria blinked back, eyebrow still arching and a smirk now gracing her features. 'Why confundus?' she asked with precision, clearly not suffering from the charm.

'Wow. Interesting,' Maggie said, once again pocketing her wand.

'And entirely unhelpful,' Astoria said with a rueful grin.

Maggie grinned back. 'Well, you have everything else in the world. I've always believed that if there's a God up there, He's playing us all for fools.'

'Probably,' Astoria agreed. Then conversation turned to lighter topics and each knew they'd found a friend.

* * *

The next month flew by. Astoria and Maggie made a habit of meeting for drinks and occasionally dinner once or twice a week and it was some comfort to Astoria, who had never really been allowed a proper friend before. Draco and his mother also shared dinner with Astoria twice a week, sometimes at the Malfoy manor, sometimes at Prince manor but never in a public restaurant. When it came to the Weasley barbeque Astoria was unsure as to how she'd find such an informal occasion, with so many close-knit friends most of whom she'd only just met. But she enjoyed it immensely and soon found herself fully initiated into the Weasley's extended family.

And under it all she spent countless hours working endlessly on a cure for her cousin. Those who were starting to get to know her marvelled at how she could dedicate herself so much to someone who she had never even met. But it was more than that to Astoria. Severus Snape represented the chance for family she'd never had. She dearly hoped that they'd get on, that he'd be able to take some sort of almost parental role in her life, but she would also enjoy the freedom of his _not_ being her father. There was, of course, also the instant prestige she'd receive if she could complete her task.

On the whole the press had left her alone, only stopping her a couple of times in the street to ask if it was true if she'd met Harry Potter and the Minister of Magic and what did she think of them? Astoria was glad for that small attention and was glad that it wasn't anything more than that.

Then, obviously, there was Draco Malfoy. Personally Astoria found his vain, quietly uppity ways charming, but not in any way that he'd be pleased of so she hadn't said anything. They got on well enough and there were few awkward silences between them. Both knew that they'd be able to survive the rest of their lives together, uncertain as the future was. It wouldn't be passion-filled nights but it wouldn't be loveless. Neither expected passion, though the quiet loyalty building between them was enough for them to share small, satisfied little smiles when they thought no one was looking.

Narcissa watched her son and daughter-in-law-to-be with a knowing eye. When the first proposal had been made Astoria had made it clear that faithfulness was not expected, but as she watched them she got the feeling that neither would stray too far or for too long, if at all. Astoria gave Draco more reasons to smile than he'd had for a long while. The war had taken its toll on Draco and Narcissa wondered at how Astoria was slowly making that pain easier to bear.

* * *

On a Tuesday afternoon in mid-August, exactly five weeks after Astoria's arrival in England she made a breakthrough. She had planned, that day, to go out horse riding with Draco and Blaise, whose friendship was slowly being repaired. However, the day had dawned decidedly wet and they had agreed to call it off. The men had asked if Astoria wanted to join them at Malfoy manor for a couple of games of pool and lunch, but Astoria had declined. She was close to her cousins cure, but he had mere days left.

As she contemplated over lunch Astoria was struck by inspiration. If she simply gave the solution she was working on to Professor Snape, then it would react badly to the residue potion still in his veins. But, as Astoria thought about it, some things require a small explosion to get the cure - if Snape's blood, along with the Draught residue was the catalyst she needed to get the cure then she needn't feed it to him first - the reaction didn't have to take place in Snape's body.

Rushing down to the lab and frantically checking her findings it certainly did seem like that would be the case. Grabbing the things she needed and a hefty amount of the solution, Astoria packed them quickly into her car and, after a brief word with Tuggles, jumped in the car and sped off towards London and St Mungos.

Tuggles had sent word ahead, so Maggie, along with several other medi-wizards and witches was ready and waiting for her in the reception. Astoria explained briefly and someone was dispatched for the blood samples needed whilst everyone else headed up two floors to one of the lab rooms that were practically never used, but necessary in case of emergencies.

Astoria swiftly but carefully set up her equipment and did the relevant tests on the blood, measuring out the right amount before adding it slowly, drop by drop to the solution under constant movement.

Then, once everything had been added, everyone took several steps back and waited.

The ensuing minutes were terrible, everyone was highly sprung with excitement and tension. Then the solution exploded.

Everyone groaned - that wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, that was exactly what they were hoping to avoid. Everyone groaned, that is, except for Astoria who, momentarily forgetting her decorum, shrieked and punched the air.

'Oh yes, fantastic!' she shouted, ignoring the confused looks of the medical staff. She jumped forward to inspect the results and the others moved hesitantly forward, probably to check that Astoria hadn't been affected by the blast. But Maggie put an arm up and stopped them, shaking her head.

'She's of the Prince bloodline, she knows what she's doing,' Maggie told them.

Astoria inspected the cauldron, but the expensive titanium casing hadn't been effected, which meant that a good amount was still within the cauldron, increasing the chances of the professor's survival. A couple of quick tests later and Astoria was hugging Maggie enthusiastically.

'I've done it! Maggie, I've done it! Ply Severus with some of the Poppy-based antidote to bring him in to a living state, get him to swallow some of this and he's got a 85percent chance of living!'

'Eighty five?' Maggie asked, her beaming smile suddenly frozen.

Astoria looked suddenly sombre. 'I'm sorry, Maggie, but in this timescale it's the best I could do. If I knew for sure that he'd last another four weeks, I'd probably able to raise his chances another ten percent, but there's no guarantee.'

Maggie nodded. 'I've dealt with worse chances than that,' she said sadly, quietly. Then her whole demeanour changed and she turned to her crew, snapping them into action. Astoria carefully bottled the antidote and all of them hurried down to the second to last floor. Snape was moved onto one of the moving beds and wheeled into the operation room.

Then it began. The charms were placed and the monitors switched on and Maggie poured out the measure of poppy-based antidote and parted Snape's lips, pouring it over his tongue and then rubbing his throat, forcing him to swallow.

Then he was awake, gasping for breath and howling in agony as the snake venom ripped through his veins. Acting quickly Astoria managed to get her serum into his mouth, forcing him to swallow; again and again, until he'd taken the full amount. He struggled another few seconds against the magical bonds before he seemed to give up, collapsing back against the pillows as the charms measuring pulse rate started screeching their alarms and his breathing all but stopped.

'Oh no you don't!' Astoria cried, pinching his nose and moving to give him mouth to mouth. 'Maggie, deal with his heart. I don't care what you do, keep it beating!' she shouted, breathing again and again for her cousin. 'Come on you bastard, live!'

Finally, after several long seconds of agonising silence from the patient Severus Snape came to, sitting up and coughing up a years worth of Draught of the Living Death, snake venom and the miracle cure now pumping it all from his veins.

'Fuck you,' he said between retches. 'You couldn't just let me die!'

* * *

Astoria wondered at how the Potions Master managed to look austere, even in pyjamas, curled up in his new bedroom at Prince manor. It had been a long couple of days, but after many, many explanations and much shouting on both of their parts he was were he should have been from the beginning.

'Oh, it's you again,' he greeted grumpily, even as his eyes flashed a warmer welcome. He'd never admit it and she knew that he'd never admit it, but he rather enjoyed being fussed over by someone who wasn't just keeping him alive to spy for them.

'I have a couple of guests for you,' Astoria beamed across at him. 'They're waiting downstairs - rather anxiously, I believe.'

'Who are they?' Snape snarled out, asking, really, whether it was worth changing into everyday clothes and risking gravity to meet his guests.

'The Malfoys,' Astoria said blithely, knowing that would get a response.

Snape's head snapped up and he tried, again, even knowing that it would not work, to legilimens his cousin. 'They survived the war?'

'Lucius is a year through a five year sentence in Azkaban, but Narcissa and your godson are waiting downstairs,' Astoria told him with a smile.

'Dear Merlin, they survived?' Snape asked again.

Astoria laughed delightedly and, after asking if he needed help changing and being thrown out, danced down the steps to their guests. She was feeling dizzy with success at the moment and she knew it. She span through into the drawing room, flopping down with a sigh next to Draco. She took his hand without thinking and grinned brilliantly at him.

Slightly taken aback by her actions, Draco gripped her hand and smiled a little tentatively back. Narcissa smiled delicately across at them and crossed her own hands in her lap.

A few moments of little conversation and Severus Snape appeared at the doorway, his presence perhaps even more daunting now than it ever had been with the silver tipped cane that to the wandering eye he was not using. For Draco and Narcissa, however, who knew the man well, they could see the slight slump of his shoulders at the necessity of the walking aid.

'Severus!' Draco said, jumping up and only dropping Astoria's hand at the last moment. The young man moved across and helped his godfather to one of the seats, which he thank into gratefully, muttering about 'stupid bloody snakes'.

'What's between you two?' he immediately demanded to know, as soon as he was sat.

Draco hesitated only a moment before sitting back down next to Astoria, and taking her hand again. 'It's not public knowledge, at the moment, but Astoria and I are engaged to be married.'

Snape surveyed them through narrowed eyes, before saying, 'I see no ring. Besides, I thought you were intended for Ms Parkinson?'

Astoria spoke then. 'Purely a business arrangement, though Draco and I are getting along quite well. The war ruined the Malfoy name. I'm as a good as a squib - what better a match for both of us?'

'You accepted his proposal?'

'He accepted my proposal, yes,' Astoria reworded, dark eyes glinting with challenging amusement.

'Ah.'

And no more was said on the topic, conversation instead turning to the millions of questions Snape had for the end of the war, for the past year. At some point Astoria made her excuses and left them to it, her high crashing down around her. That, in the drawing room, was everything she wanted. A family that, despite everything, loved one another, that knew everything about each other. And she wasn't part of it. By blood, perhaps, and by engagement. But she was not part of it.

Astoria gazed out across her property, watching the fading light and wishing that she weren't on the wrong side of the house to watch the sunset. The wind whipped about her, tugging at her blouse sleeves and hair tips, reminding her of that day at her parents' funeral. She had been so glad to be free of family then, and that freedom had come back to bite her.

Warm arms came around her and a pointed chin rested just above her shoulder. Astoria leant back slightly into that warmth and wished that she really was the young woman she pretended to be, not the little girl that she knew she really was.

Draco stood in silence behind his intended, giving and receiving comfort in equal measures. It was good to have his godfather back, but he brought with him lots of memories Draco really would prefer not to have. Slowly, starting right at the beginning, at the age of eleven when he met Harry Potter in Madame Malkin's, getting his Hogwarts robes sized he told her everything, every insult and every lie. It was a story he had never told anyone in full and would not be able to tell again. But now, in that moment, he could and he did.

Astoria listened to every word and, when he was done, turned in his arms and kissed him softly, gently on the lips.

It wasn't a kiss of love, or lust, or life. It was bitter sweet to both their tongues and it made them smile softly in the cool darkness. It was a kiss of understanding, confusion and, above all, forgiveness.

'Stay tonight?' Astoria asked.

'Alright,' he agreed.

When they went back in Narcissa had left a note saying she had returned home and Snape was snoring quietly in his chair. Careful not to startle him Astoria woke him and helped him back up to his room. Then she took Draco's pale hand and lead him to the master bedroom.

The door closed with a light click behind them and neither moved to turn the light on. Clothes were discarded, one by one, and they met together under the sheets of the expansive bed, skin to skin. They rocked and rode the night out, slowly caressing and kissing until they came together in silent empathy, learning more than they thought they would.

It was far from perfect, and not quite what either expected, but it was beautiful in its own way and they were happy to curl up together afterwards, soaking in the heat and comfort they found.

* * *

The next morning wasn't an awkward repartee of the previous evening that they had been half expecting. Astoria woke to find grey eyes trying to penetrate her dark ones and she smiled a little, shyly. He kissed her on the forehead gently, then rose to wash and change. Astoria followed him and washed her face as he showered, tidying the piles of their clothes that had been discarded the previous night. She found some new clothes, left by the house elves and smiled.

They both changed into the new clothes and walked together downstairs to share breakfast.

'Thank you,' Draco said, finally once breakfast was eaten and they were reclining in the lounge, clutching scorching hot cups of tea. 'For… letting me in, I suppose. I don't know. Giving me a chance.'

Astoria smiled. 'You can be a right prick, Draco, but it's nothing less than you deserve.'

'Convince Harry Potter of that and I'll believe you,' Draco retorted.

'Never issue a challenge you can't live up to, Dray.'

'Dray?'

'Hmm. I quite like it.'

'Can I call you As, then?' Draco asked.

Astoria looked at him a moment before laughter bubbled forth. 'Ass? _Ass_?'

Draco scowled at her as she laughed. 'Ria, then. How's that sound?'

'Not bad,' Astoria agreed. 'Hey, do you think we'd survive if we started calling Severus Sev?'

Draco smirked. 'Why don't you try it and see?'

'No, thank you. Change the world I can do, no problem. Call my cousin Sev? Not in a million years. He just has to look at you and you can keel over,' Astoria giggled, curling up to Draco's side. 'You know what?' she asked after a moment of silence.

'What?' Draco replied, running his fingers lazily through her hair.

'I could live like this. You and me, I mean. It'd be easy. Nice.'

'From where I'm sitting that looks very promising,' Draco replied, a real smile curling across his lips.

'Good,' Astoria said, sitting up straight, and kissing those lips. Then she stood, placing the cup on the table. 'I'm going to go and see how our darling Sev is doing. I'll be back down soon.'

'Hey, Ria?' Draco called as she turned away and opened the door.

She half turned back to him.

'Do you think that, maybe now would be a good time to announce the engagement? Book an interview with one of the Daily Prophet reporters and focus on your saving Sev, but just casually drop into the conversation at some point that we're engaged.'

'Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you contact someone and I'll be back in a couple of minutes,' Astoria readily agreed.

She skipped up the stairs and knocked briefly on her cousins door, coming in at the gruff welcome.

'Draco stayed over, then?' was the first thing Snape said as she entered the room. He was already looking a lot better and Astoria wondered at that.

'What… yes, he did. How can you tell?'

'To coin a phrase? You look thoroughly shagged,' Snape explained as if to a simpleton.

Astoria almost laughed then. Almost. 'Well, we're going to announce the engagement today, anyway.'

Snape frowned over at her. 'Careful how you go. You have the rest of your lives to live together.'

'Hmm, well, we're doing alright. I was thinking of taking a picnic out by the lake today, do you want to come? Draco, Blaise, and the Weasley girls are coming.'

'The Weasley girls? Isn't that just Ms Weasley herself?'

'Oh, just the better halves of all the Weasley clan, so Ginny, obviously, Hermione sans Ron, Fleur with her eight month stomach, sans Bill, and Angie sans George. Though, of course, George still thinks they're 'just friends' despite practically living in her apartment now.'

'Five women and two men, all below the age of twenty five. In what world would I ever take pleasure in joining you for lunch?' Snape spat distastefully.

'Ok, then. Oh, and just so you know, Maggie said she'd drop by for a check up later.'

'Maggie?'

'Margaret Geoffreys, your medi-witch.' Seeing the look on Snape's face Astoria couldn't help but add, 'and yes, your sometimes girlfriend.'

Snape snarled and looked like he could kill her, if it wouldn't take him a good three minutes to stand without help. 'Keep out of my business,' he growled a warning.

'By all means, but as current best friend I have every right to delve into hers,' Astoria said with a wicked grin. 'But calm down, I don't want to know all the juicy details. But she needs to come and do a check up on you to see whether it's alright if I show you the lab tomorrow.'

Now _that _got Snape's attention. 'Lab?' he asked delicately, trying and failing to keep the excitement that sparked in his eyes.

Astoria laughed. 'Who do you think saved you from the fifteen milligrams of snake venom that was catalysing the also rather deadly ingredients in the Draught of the Living Death?' Astoria asked, beaming at him.

Snape raised his eyebrows, clearly not lowering himself to such a level that he'd answer her.

'You may moan, Severus, but if our positions were exchanged you wouldn't have been able to resist trying to save me - especially if I only had weeks left to live.'

Snape sniffed as though disinterested and Astoria grinned at him.

* * *

Written: 26th August 2008  
Chances of continuation: nil

Feel free to use this piece of writing for whatever the hell you want, so long as you credit me (either this account or my main one - Calistabelle) and let me know what you do with it.

Much love,  
Cal


End file.
